icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Fast
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Fort St. John, BC, CAN | draft = 84th overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Carolina Hurricanes | career_start = 2003 }} Brad Fast (born February 21, 1980, in Fort St. John, British Columbia) is a professional ice hockey defenceman. He spent his amateur career in the British Columbia Hockey League, and was selected in the third round of the 1999 NHL Entry Draft, 84th overall, by the Carolina Hurricanes. He played for ERC Ingolstadt in the German Eishockey League for 2007–08 season. In May 2008, Fast signed with Anyang Halla (Asia League) for a one year deal. Amateur career Fast played for his hometown Fort St. John Flyers as a 14 year old before moving on to the Prince George Spruce Kings in the BCJHL. At the end of his third season in the BCJHL, Fast was drafted by the Hurricanes. After being drafted, Fast enrolled at Michigan State University, where he spent four seasons playing for the Michigan State Spartans. He was the captain for one season and was a collegiate standout at MSU, and above-average offensive defenseman. Near the end of the 2002–03 season, Fast signed a professional contract with the Hurricanes and joined their American Hockey League affiliate, the Lowell Lock Monsters Professional career Fast played seven games with the Lock Monsters to finish off the 2002–03 season, and started with that team full-time for the 2003–04 season. He was called up and played one game with the parent Hurricanes, becoming one of only three players (Roland Huard and Dean Morton are the others) to score a goal in his only NHL game. Fast scored his first career goal in his first career NHL game, tallying the team's sixth goal with 2:26 remaining to send the game into overtime tied at six. Former Spartan Rod Brind'Amour (1988-89) set up Fast's game-tying goal. Fast became the 16th Hurricane player to score a goal in his NHL debut. The 2004–05 lockout season was mostly spent with the Lock Monsters, but Fast was demoted to the ECHL and spent the end of the season (and the playoffs) with the Florida Everblades. Fast was signed by the Los Angeles Kings and played the 2005–06 season with their AHL club, the Manchester Monarchs. Fast signed with the Swiss club Langnau for the 2006–07 season. In following year, he also played for EC Red Bull Salzburg in the Austrian League. In May 2008, Fast signed with Anyang Halla for a one year deal, recommended by club's scout & interpreter Samuel H. Kim. The Anyang Halla are an Asia League Ice Hockey team based in Anyang City in Gyeonggi-do, South Korea. On September 2, Fast was named assistant captain for Halla. He became the first import player ever to be named assistant captain in franchise history. In Fabruary 2009, Fast re-signed for two more years. Former college teammate Brock Radunske also re-signed with Anyang Halla for a three-year deal in 2009. Career statistics External links * * * *"New-look Anyang Halla adds western flavor" nhl.com, July 31, 2008 Category:Born in 1980 Category:Carolina Hurricanes draft picks Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Michigan State Spartans players Category:ERC Ingolstadt players Category:Anyang Halla players Category:SC Langnau players